


Untitled

by Hunter (thehunter)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunter/pseuds/Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Dorian had not left Caesar behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is 250-word alternate version of an already AU _Eroica_ story that I've not yet finished. This short contains no real spoilers for that fic; it simply outlines a possibility that I explored briefly but ultimately decided not to pursue.

I knew I was hurting him. At one time that would have mattered to me, and I would have done anything he asked, to see him happy again. Instead, I was just surprised. I hadn't known he could be hurt.

The plain and simple truth was, I'd outgrown Eroica. He'd carried me off to remake me in his own image, the epitome of his romantic ideals and egocentrism, and it had worked too well. I had surpassed him and what I had once found wondrous was now commonplace, my old fears and fantasies, routine. It was time for me to go.

He must have awoken when I left his bed, but he allowed me to get as far as the front door before he stopped me. "Caesar." I turned and saw him standing at the top of the stair, regal in nothing but a well-draped silk sheet. He looked down on me in silence.

"Goodbye," I said, and smiled. His face spasmed with bitterness for an instant; then he recovered himself and watched, still and impassive, as I left.

I've never seen Eroica since, though I do hear of him from time to time. I'm told he's lost some of his old verve, and the boys are starting to leave him. Other than those occasional rumors, though, I don't often think of my Pygmalion. I have more than enough to occupy my mind with the Major. Of all that Dorian gave me, this final, unintentional gift is surely the greatest.


End file.
